<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're the one who hung the stars by wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800771">you're the one who hung the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal/pseuds/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal'>wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supertrio Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>unOrdinary (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Remi and Blyke can give it to him, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Isen feels worthless, Isen needs a hug, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal/pseuds/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you didn’t know Isen, then you wouldn’t have noticed anything off about him.</p><p>Of course, Remi and Blyke did.</p><p>(In which Isen feels worthless, and Remi and Blyke remind him that he's not)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blyke &amp; Isen &amp; Remi (unOrdinary), Blyke/Isen/Remi (unOrdinary)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supertrio Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're the one who hung the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If you didn’t know Isen, then you wouldn’t have noticed anything off about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Remi and Blyke did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seems quiet today,” Remi mentioned, masking her concern with a casual tone as she watched the orange haired boy walk to class. His head was a bit more down than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blyke nodded. “Yeah… should we talk to him about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them stood and stared as Isen walked away, until he turned a corner, and the two of them were pushed apart by some mid-tier. “Hey, quit standing around, some of us have classes to get to…” The mid-tier, a boy with blue messy hair, gulped and cowered as he realized who he was talking to. “I mean, sorry!” he squeaked. “I’ll just walk around you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the boy practically sprinted away, Remi and Blyke couldn’t find it in themselves to laugh. Maybe on a normal day. But not when concern for their friend was weighing on their minds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have classes to attend. And before Blyke stepped into pre-calc and Remi continued in the hallway, they shared a look that communicated, </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll ask him after school</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Isen avoided them at lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know if he's avoiding us. Maybe he just… has newspaper stuff,” Remi said, as if she was trying to convince herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blyke sat down at their usual table, but Remi hesitated. “Shouldn’t we go look for him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blyke stared at the table, thinking. Then he cleared his throat. “Maybe we shouldn’t bother him. Clearly he has something on his mind. He’ll come to us when he’s ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if he doesn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pause. The weight of Remi’s words sank in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we’ll find a way to help him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remi’s face betrayed that she was unconvinced. Still, she sat down and started eating her food. Both of their minds were busy through lunch, trying to answer a question. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Maybe we’re just overreacting,” Remi offered as the two of them walked to the spot where Blyke usually met Isen to walk together after school. Remi didn’t always walk with them, but today she insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so.” Maybe Isen was just having a bad day. But then again, on his usual bad days, he still hung out with Blyke and Remi. He’d rant about how annoying Cecille was, or mutter quietly about how he felt stupid since he couldn’t figure out a math concept. On his worst days, Isen would just stay silent, letting himself be cheered up by Blyke and Remi. But never, not once, had he ever avoided his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blyke and Remi stood outside the door for one minute. Two minutes. Five minutes. Slowly the crowd of students shrank. After almost ten minutes, there were only a few stragglers, and no Isen to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remi was willing to wait a few more minutes, but Blyke just sighed. “He probably went out a different way to avoid us. We should just go to his dorm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if he doesn’t want to talk to us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remi. Something is obviously bothering him. As his </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s our job to check in on him. If he doesn’t want to talk to us, he’ll tell us.” He turned and looked her in the eyes. “And hey. It’s Isen. He probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to talk to us about whatever’s going on, but just doesn’t know how.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small grin lit up on her face. “Yeah. Isen not wanting to talk? If that’s the case, then something’s really wrong.” They both chuckled, thinking about their loud, expressive, talkative friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and hummed an affirmative.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they started their walk to the boys’ dorms.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They had to knock three times before a door slowly opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his face away, stepping away and sitting on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isen didn’t object as Remi and Blyke stepped into the room and closed the door, so they took that as an invitation. There was a creeping silence, which was more than off for these three. So, Remi spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are… are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isen shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Blyke said softly. He sat on the bed next to Isen. Remi came too, sitting on the other side of him. “You can talk to us. We don’t bite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re here for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence that came after was short, broken by a wobbly voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, It’s nothing…” Isen bit his lip, holding something back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he felt Blyke’s arm on his shoulder, and Remi’s around his waist. Two heads rested on his shoulders. He sank into the affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute of sitting in quiet, Remi drew away, followed by Blyke. “Wanna talk about it?” Remi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isen stared at the floor. “It’s nothing. It’s stupid.” His voice was low, and it sounded empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I highly doubt that,” Blyke tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s just…” suddenly, his speech turned to hollow whispering. “I just feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>useless.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Like… no one needs me. Like, I don’t matter. You two would be better without me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Remi and Blyke thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Isen was so wrong. Remi and Blyke didn’t know what they’d do without their friend’s dorky laughter, or his realistic outlook, or his salty rambling about whoever was annoying him today. They loved it when the three of them teased each other, just joked around, and alternatively, helped each other out with serious, personal topics. Remi and Blyke loved him so much, as a person, as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No way were these two gonna let him think badly of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blyke started. “Dude. You know we don’t think that, right?” Isen was shocked by how </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious</span>
  </em>
  <span> Blyke sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Remi added. “I don’t know how we’d live without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t. You’d both probably end up in prison, or piss of a god-tier or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed and watched as their friend’s face turned into a slight smirk. Once the laughter died down, though, his face fell again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blyke put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey. You know we’re telling the truth, right?” Isen shrugged. “Look at me.” Isen turned to Blyke, who’s expression was dead serious. “You are not useless. Not even a little bit. Like, who’s the brains of the group?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who’s the hunter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. But you’re more than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re our </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And… I… I’m not good with words. Uh, Remi, take over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isen snorted. He turned to Remi, quietly curious. Remi looked at him with a caring smile. “What Blyke means is that you’re such a good, fun, kind, brave, </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> person, that we couldn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>dream</span>
  </em>
  <span> of not being your friend. And hey, we care about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment Isen looked so relieved and so happy that it was almost overwhelming. Soon, tears filled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sniffled. “I’m sorry, it’s just… you guys are so nice. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you’re welcome!” Remi opened her arms and Isen hugged her. “Blyke, get in here!” Remi commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, we’re bonding!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blyke pretended to be annoyed and reluctantly wrapped his arms around Isen and Remi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat like that for a minute before Isen broke the peace. “So, boba?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blyke groaned and Remi snickered. Isen grinned and stood up, grabbing both of their arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you seriously gonna make us buy you food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just boba.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isen, you know I love you, but have I told you that you’re annoying as fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them left Isen’s dorm, Blyke and Isen bickering while Remi laughed. It was good to have Isen back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!!! Feedback is appreciated - I haven't written these three much! Talk to me on tumblr, @ remixblykexisen !!! scream about the trio with me :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>